One Moment to make a lifetime
by StanaBeckett
Summary: A series of one-shots following the Doctor and River's life, because not every moment is peaceful and happy. But most are. An Ipod shuffle challenge intigrated with my other story.
1. The Introduction

**Disclaimer:**** Really? If I owned Doctor Who or anything involving the character's, more of what I write would happen in the show. I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I am using and I certainly don't own any of the characters.**

**Author's Note: **Alrighty, I have decided to write a companion piece to my other story but this time using songs and prompts. It's pretty much an Ipod Challenge but I used a MP3. I use an MP3. MP3's are cool. Anyway, not all of the chapter's will focus on River and the Doctor but most of them will. One or two will feature my character's Sarah and Caitlyn (also a sneak peek at another character I haven't introduced yet). Otherwise it's just River and the Doctor being a cute couple. **Oh, it helps if you listen to the song as you read! Please, read and review!**

_Song: The Poet and the Pendulum by Nightwish_

Chapter One: Blue Skies _(The Introduction)_

_The End_

_The Songwriter's dead_

_The Blade fell upon him_

_Taking him to the white lands_

_Of Empathica_

_Of Innocence_

_Empathica_

_Innocence_

The Doctor's mind whizzed into action. Binary passed behind his eyelids and the Doctor felt his thought's speed quickly to the front of his mind.

"_Did it work?"_

The Doctor opened his eyes to a deep blue sky, void of clouds. The tops of green trees lined his vision and he looked down, his eyes scanning the area.

_The Dreamer and the wine_

_Poet without a rhyme_

_A widow writer, torn apart by chains of hell_

_One last perfect verse_

_Is still the same old song_

_Oh Christ how I hate what I have become_

_Take me home_

The Doctor rotated in a small circle, his boot heel digging deep into the soft grass. His eyes rotate and land on the large community home. A small smile crosses his face when everything fell into place.

"Doctor!"

His eyes fell upon the figure which had shouted his name. Charlotte Abigail Lux moved quickly over to him, her joyful face greeted him warmly.

"CAL, how are you?" The Doctor asked gleefully, his arms reaching down to pick her up and swing her in a circle.

"Perfectly fine! Anita, Miss Evangelista, and I made cookies. Come on so you can talk to me." Cal said excitedly, her tiny hand pulling the Doctor towards the home.

_Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, to dreamer's hide away_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

_Forgive me_

_I have but two faces_

_One for the world_

_One for God_

_Save me_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

CAL led the Doctor quickly through the house, stopping once they reached the kitchen. CAL hopped onto one of the stools and grabbed one of the sweets.

"Come sit, they won't be here long when the Dave's hear there are cookies." CAL bit into the cookie, chocolate falling onto her chin.

The Doctor moved into a seat and picked up a cookie, biting into it before he spoke. _"Viff iv ha bet cookee eva!" _

CAL laughed and finished her own before she retrieved milk for them. "So, Doctor, tell me what happened."

Swallowing the cookie and draining the milk, the Doctor fiddled with the white sleeve of his jacket. "I died." He said simply.

"Explain." CAL said, her eyes set on his face.

"You've been around River too long." The Doctor shrugged but continued. "I sent out letters to a few friends to meet me in Utah in the United States. Look it up sometime, it's wonderful! Anywho, before I went to meet them, I came to the Library and set up a system that allowed my consciousness to be downloaded here when my body died. It's all very complicated and had something to do with an angry badger that I poked with a spoon…" The Doctor trailed off and looked at CAL.

_My home was there and then_

_Those meadows of heaven_

_Adventure filled days_

_One with every smiling face_

_Please no more words_

_Thoughts from a severed head_

_No more praise _

_Tell me once my heart goes right_

_Take me home_

River glared at the lake, her reflection showing the pain in her heart. It had been an eternity since she had seen him. Her Doctor. The Doctor that loved her and trusted her , held her hand when they ran, held her when she was upset.

Now she would never get that again.

_Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, to dreamer's hideaway_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

_Forgive me_

_I have but two faces_

_One for the world,_

_One for God _

_Save me_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

_Whore for this cold world_

_Whore for this cold world_

CAL's small smile looked sad and the Doctor's eyes widened in fright.

"Is River okay?"

Sensing where the Doctor's thoughts were going, CAL placed a small hand on his face.

"Don't worry, she is fine. She was fine living here for the first year or so, than she became increasingly restless. After the restlessness passed, River became distant and depressed." CAL felt tears in her eyes as she thought of her friend.

"Does she… Has she – um … will she…" The Doctor placed his face in his hands, words failing him.

"She hasn't tried anything," CAL supplied, her face lighting up. "She will be happy to see you."

"You think?" The Doctor looked up at CAL, "I have missed her, more than I have a right too."

CAL reached her hand out towards him. "It won't be long until everyone knows you're here. You want her to be the first to know, right?"

The Doctor smiled and grasped her hand.

_Sparkle, my scenery_

_With turquoise waterfall_

_With beauty underneath_

_The ever free_

_Tuck me in, beneath the blue_

_Beneath the pain, beneath the rain_

_Goodnight kiss, for a child in time_

_Swaying blades, my lullaby_

_On the shore, we sat and hoped_

_Under the same pale moon_

_Whose guiding light chose you_

_Chose you all._

The walk to the lake ended up with the /doctor watching River by himself. He stayed hidden, downwind from River, quietly observing her from afar.

The time spent in here had taken the entire military-like demeanor from her body. Her hair reached past her waist and the smile lines had been replaced with those of frown lines.

She had never looked more beautiful.

_I'm afraid, I'm so afraid_

_Being raped again, and again, and again_

_I know I will die alone_

_But loved_

_You live long enough to hear the sounds of guns_

_Long enough to find yourself screaming every night_

_And if you want_

_Long enough to see your friends betray you_

_For years have I been strapped unto this alter_

_Now I only have three minutes and counting_

_I just wish the tide would catch me first_

_And give me the death I have always longed for_

"_Why did he have to be so selfish? Why couldn't he let me die?" _River's glare intensified briefly before it slips, one lone tear trailing down her face.

She felt the urge to kick and scream arise in her. Fighting the urge, River looked around at the calm surroundings.

"_How dreadfully boring."_

Her thoughts drifted to the last adventure she had with the Doctor before the Library. The Crash of the Byzantium. She smiled fondly at the thought of fighting the Weeping Angels.

Then there were the Singing Towers of Derillium. The Doctor had crossed his own time-line to see her. She now understood why he was so upset. They stayed there all night, the Doctor holding her tightly until he dropped her back off. She missed the feel of his arms wrapped around her.

_Second robber to the right of Christ_

_Cut in half – infanticide_

_The world will rejoice today_

_As the crows feast on the rotting Poet_

_Everyone must bury their own_

_No pack to bury the heart of stone_

_Now he is home in Hell – serves him well_

_Slain on his grave as they came_

The Doctor catches sight of a tear as it trailed down her face. He watches as her face twists into a stony expression. One of sadness. The exact same one he remembered she wore in the restaurant in Utah, many years ago.

_The morning down upon his alter_

_Remains of the dark passion play_

_Performed by his friends without shame_

_Spitting on his grave as they came_

Making up his mind, the Doctor began walking towards River, his hearts thumping faster.

"River…" His voice came out as a soft plea. Wincing internally, the Doctor felt his ears burn red at the tone of his voice.

_~River's Point of View~_

River froze at the sound of her name. She hadn't heard that voice in a long time. Surely she had imagined it again.

"River,"

Turning towards the sound of her voice, River felt her chest constrict as she met his eyes. Her blue-grey eyes drifted slowly over his angular face before coming to rest on his smooth green eyes.

_Get away, run away, fly away_

_Lead me astray, the dreamer's hideaway_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

_Forgive me_

_I have but two faces_

_One for the world_

_One for God_

_Save me_

_I cannot cry 'cause the shoulder cries more_

_I cannot die, I, the whore for the cold world_

_Be still my son_

_You're home_

_Oh when did you, become so cold?_

_The blade will keep on descending_

_All you need is to feel my love_

_Search for beauty, find your shore_

_Try to save them all, bleed no more_

_You have such oceans within_

_In the end_

_I will always love you_

"Is it you? I mean the real you – not my imagination?" River asked, her voice trembling.

The Doctor stopped a few meters in front of her and looked down at his white boots, white trousers, completely white outfit like hers. His hand reaches up to fiddle with his ever present bow-tie.

"It's me, I promise." He looks back up at her and watches as she thinks.

"Utah…" She whispers finally.

He nods, his voice failing him again. Instead of a slap like he expected, River grinned and ran at him. Flinging her arms around his neck, she lets her tears flow freely.

"I can finally give you the forever I couldn't before, that is if you still want me." He whispers in her ear.

Pulling back, she smiles and laughs a little, her hands sliding down to rest over his hearts. "Shut up." She whispers and leans forward, molding her lips to his perfectly.

_The beginning._

_(A/N 2) Sorry it's a bit cheesy but I think it was okay. I'm American so please ignore the American usage of terms. I do use a lot of British terms but I'm still American and don't always use them. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be soon. Promise! Reviews make me happy and keep me writing. _


	2. Waking Up

**Disclaimer:**** Really? If I owned Doctor Who or anything involving the character's, more of what I write would happen in the show. I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I am using and I certainly don't own any of the characters.**

_**A/N: **__This time you may or may not want to listen to the song this time. It's pretty loud and not something most people prefer to listen to. There are spoilers to __**The Impossible Astronaut **__and __**A Good Man Goes To War, **__so beware of that. Enjoy!_

_Prompt: Waking Up_

_**Song: Wait and Bleed by Slipknot**_

Chapter Two: Wake Up Call

_I felt the hate rise up in me  
><em>_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
><em>_I wander out where you can't see  
><em>_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

I felt my hearts speed up as the Doctor walked down the beach, his head bowed slightly. A sense of dread spread through me, staring from the pit of my stomach. I trusted the Doctor, he wouldn't do anything stupid, right? I felt the dread increase, who was I kidding?

_Goodbye  
><em>_  
>I wipe it off on the tile, the light is brighter this time<br>__Everything is turning blasphemy  
><em>_My eyes red and gold, the hair is standing straight up  
><em>_This is not the way I picture me_

The astronaut reached up and lifted the gold visor but the face of whoever was in there was still hidden. Why does this seem familiar? What is it called? Déjà vu? The sand, the Doctor, people in the distance… why do I remember looking at him through glass?

_I can't control my shakes, how the hell did I get here?  
><em>_Something about this, so very wrong  
><em>_I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this  
><em>_Is it a dream or a memory?_

_I felt the hate rise up in me  
><em>_Kneel down and clear the stone of leave  
><em>_I wander out where you can't see  
><em>_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

I remain distracted until I heard the first shot, my stomach clenches and I react by rushing toward him.

"_Do not interfere." _

Damn that man. What was he thinking in not letting me get involved? I reached forward and held Mum – _Amy _back, my instincts taking over.

_Get outta my head 'cause I don't need this  
><em>_Why didn't I see this?  
><em>_Well I'm a victim Manchurian candidate  
><em>_I have sinned just by makin' my mind up  
><em>_And takin' your breathe away_

_I felt the hate rise up in me  
><em>_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
><em>_I wander out where you can't see  
><em>_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

A second shot pierces the air, hitting the Doctor. I fling myself forward, running down the beach towards him. I'm vaguely aware of the astronaut leaving, the sand slipping under my boots, the tears that fill my eyes. I pulled out my scanner, setting it to scan him as I step over the body of my love.

My hearts seize as I pull out my revolver, the pain I felt quickly turning to anger at the retreating figure. My hands work automatically, cocking the weapon before pulling the trigger. Every shot I fired missed, my gun clicking empty and the figure became fully emerged in the water.

"Of course." I mumbled shakily, my thoughts beginning to grey as a memory pushed forwards. I watched as scenes of what happened occurred, only _I _was standing in front of the Doctor.

"_Oh god… I killed him…" _

_You haven't learned a thing  
><em>_I haven't changed a thing  
><em>_The flesh was in my bones  
><em>_The pain was always free_

_I felt the hate rise up in my  
><em>_Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves  
><em>_I wander out where you can't see  
><em>_Inside my shell, I wait and bleed_

My body jerks roughly, adrenaline coursing through me as I caught my bearings. I was in the Doctor's bed, _our _bed. I calmed down as I watched his mouth open slightly to draw in air, his arm slowly reaching towards where my body had previously been laying. Even in sleep, the Doctor hates not to touch me in some way. I lay back down and curled into his side, his arms folding around me and pulling me impossibly closer. It was just a bad dream, he is still here with me and always will be.

_And it waits for you_

_(A/N) Yeah, that was probably really cheesy but I'm impressed that I even wrote that in a day. __**Reviews are greatly appreciate! **_


	3. First Day of School

**Disclaimer:**** Really? If I owned Doctor Who or anything involving the character's, more of what I write would happen in the show. I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I am using and I certainly don't own any of the characters. Except for Caitlyn and Sarah.**

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while, school and what not are preventing me from writing a bunch. Anyway, don't really know how this one is going to turn out. I am aware that everything is going to be slightly AU now that we have some crucial bits of information but still. Not the whole story._

_Prompt: First Day of School_

_**Song: Coming Back Down by Hollywood Undead**_

Chapter Three: Memories of a Lost Time

_I just can't escape  
><em>_It's like you're here with me now  
><em>_But the words you say  
><em>_They always seem to fade out  
><em>_Since you been away  
><em>_I'm just a face in the crowd  
><em>_Someday, someday  
><em>_I know you're coming back_

"You can't just not go to school! It took forever to forge the right papers to even give you an educational back-ground!" River argued, her arms held out away from her body.

Sarah stood firmly in front of her mother, her hands on her hips defiantly. "Mum, I can't go to school. I am far too intelligent to sit there and be taught things that are completely wrong!"

"We need to keep up appearances! What will the neighbors think if you don't go to school?"

"Well that is hard to think of since we live in a flippin' mansion, in the goddamn country side!" Sarah snapped watching River wince imperceptibly to the human eye.

"I'm trying to make us comfortable and besides, if we get in with the bigger circle, we can gain access to the technology to fix my vortex manipulator. Then we can leave and find the Doctor."

"Mom, have you seen my-" Caitlyn walked into the lounge and stopped, observing the scene before her. "Never mind, Jack can help me." As she backed up, Jack appeared behind her and halted her progress

_Down in the dirt  
><em>_With your blood on my hands  
><em>_I black out  
><em>_But now I do understand  
><em>_That you were too good  
><em>_For this world, so you left it  
><em>_Everything turned red  
><em>_And then you made an exit_

**River – Age 6**

"I don't care!" River shouted, her six year old voice echoing through the small house. "I am not going to need an education taught by people who don't know what they are speaking of!"

"Melody, please understand that you need to do as you are told. Madame has informed us that you are to attend a public educational system." River's foster mom, Holly, explained her face showing the strain from arguing.

"You can't make me!" River moved toward the knives and picked one up. "You and Kovarian can't make me. You're terrified of me."

Holly cringed and backed up, unconsciously her hand moved toward the communication button. River threw the knife, hitting the button dead on and causing sparks, fusing the wires.

"Stop it!" River yelled picking up another knife.

"Melody! That's enough!" Holly exclaimed.

"No, and Melody is not my name! My parents didn't even care enough to give me a proper name! Melody is stupid!"

"It's beautiful and you are still going to school young lady!"

"No!"

_I don't even know  
><em>_If it was your time  
><em>_But like all good things  
><em>_That pass you by  
><em>_It's like a lost soul  
><em>_In the time of need  
><em>_It made me grow up fast  
><em>_And put some blood on my knees_

**River – Age 8**

"It's okay," the Doctor said, looking up at her through heavy lidded eyes. "I know it's you."

River lifted the gold visor and spied him through her tears. "How? How do you know? Tell me to stop! I don't want to do this!" Her voice cracked, wavered, and echoed inside the helmet.

"I could but it's your decision. I can't tell you not to do something because I am not your parent. You get to direct your life." The Doctor stood up straighter and spread his arms out from his body slightly.

"Please, I can't stop it…" The arm of the suit lifted, aiming the blaster at the defenseless Doctor.

_And you don't even know  
><em>_What's beyond you  
><em>_Thinking you could never die  
><em>_Like you're bullet proof  
><em>_So I guess you had to leave  
><em>_You were born with wings  
><em>_But you were never happy  
><em>'_Till the angels sing_

**River – Age 21**

"Don't worry, Miss, everything is set and ready for you." The nurse smiled softly at River her eyes showing there was more she wanted to say.

"You can say what's on your mind, you know."

"Of course Miss. If I may be so frank to say that you are mighty lucky to have such an attractive man watch over you." The nurse's eyes grew slightly dreamy. "I wish my boyfriend would do what yours does."

"He won't be coming back for me. I'm on my own."

_I just can't escape  
><em>_It's like you're here with me now  
><em>_But the words you say  
><em>_They always seem to fade out  
><em>_Since you been away  
><em>_I'm just a face in the crowd  
><em>_Someday, someday  
><em>_I know you're coming back down  
><em>_Someday, someday  
><em>_I know you're coming back down_

**Present**

"Sarah, be reasonable. It won't be the worst thing we have done, remember the Ood?" Caitlyn said, stepping forward. "Besides, you could easily pass all of those classes in a snap."

Sarah pointed at her sister and narrowed her eyes.

"Those so called 'college professors' are talking out of their asses." Sarah pulled her hand back and ran it roughly through her loose blonde curls in an imitation of the Doctor. "The Doctor would understand me!"

Sarah's voice echoed around the room as everyone froze, looking towards River uncertainly.

_I'm ashes to ashes  
><em>_I'm dust to dust  
><em>_And when a man  
><em>_Turns to ashes  
><em>_Forget about love  
><em>_Like the feeling inside you  
><em>_With the bottle beside you  
><em>_You both end up empty  
><em>_Like an angel just died too_

**River – Age 24**

"Amen."

River watched sadly as the preacher signaled for the men to lower the casket. The casket that held the preserved body of her only friend in the 51st Century.

"Goodbye, my friend."

Glancing around at the small crowd, River watched as everyone held onto another. Sighing, River fought back her tears as she turned from the grave. Hugging herself, River wished that the Doctor was here, hugging her or at least a hand on her shoulder.

"What am I going on about?" She thought, her feet moving slowly towards the gate. "I'm a psychopath, who would care about me like that?"

_I look to the heavens  
><em>_To the sky and the rest  
><em>_I looked inside myself  
><em>_I felt my heart in my chest  
><em>_Something so point blue  
><em>_There's nothing to say  
><em>_Some hearts to stay true  
><em>_When falling away_

**River – Age 26**

River smiles softly as she took in her appearance. The dress was surely going to make the Doctor happy.

The Doctor.

Things had changed dramatically in the past few years. The Doctor began courting her not long after her friend's funeral. Her life had only gotten better from there. River grinned and smoothed her hands down the front of her bodice.

Her beautiful, impossible, mad, man with a bowtie, suspenders, ridiculous hat, and blue box. She could never imagine that he could ever love her.

_Come lay down beside me  
><em>_What you and I mean  
><em>_It's only what I've seen  
><em>_It's only just one dream  
><em>_Tell my baby I love her  
><em>_And I wish I could hold her  
><em>_It's hard to say goodbye  
><em>_When you know that it's over_

**River – Age 40**

Utah. That dreaded state that has caused so much pain and anguish. River felt her hearts squeeze and tears enter her eyes.

Watching his face as he dropped dead. Death delivered by her own hand.

"_No…"_

_I just can't escape  
><em>_It's like you're here with me now  
><em>_But the words you say  
><em>_They always seem to fade out  
><em>_Since you been away  
><em>_I'm just a face in the crowd  
><em>_Someday, someday  
><em>_I know you're coming back down  
><em>_Someday, someday  
><em>_I know you're coming back down  
><em>_One day, one day  
><em>_I know you're coming back down_

**River – Age 40**

Uttering the words of her screwed up life, River fought the tears threatening to spill.

He didn't trust her, didn't know who she was. He doesn't **love** her.

Soon he really won't know who she is. She is certain it will kill her.

_I know you're coming back  
><em>_Know you're coming back  
><em>_I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
><em>_Know you're coming back  
><em>_I know you're coming back down (down)_

_I know you're coming back  
><em>_Know you're coming back  
><em>_I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back  
><em>_Know you're coming back  
><em>_I know you're coming back down_

_I know you're coming back down_

**Present**

The air remained tense as Caitlyn, Jack, and Sarah, observed River's reaction.

River smiled at the worried group. Looking at Sarah, River moved and enveloped her into a hug. "Sweetie, I'm sorry that I didn't realize how bad it was going to be for you."

"I'm sorry, Mum, I just can't stand the thought of listening to a load of bull or risk letting something from the future." Sarah hugged her mother back, burying her face in River's curls.

"You don't have to go." River pulled back slightly. "If you want, you can come with me to work and help me with the engineering. I know you like to work with your hands, just like your father."

"Thanks, Mum. I may take you up on that, but for not today." Sarah grinned brightly.

"I'm still going, don't want to pass up the lovely college boys." Caitlyn grinned happily.

"I can take Sarah's place at the college!" Jack spoke up, standing straighter, his eyes never leaving Caitlyn.

Smiling, Sarah nodded and gave her mother one last hug before she followed the other two out of the room.

River smiled after her family. Yes, everything was screwed up, and yeas, she hated the Doctor for leaving them, but she knew he was coming back.

He always does.

_I just can't escape_  
><em>It's like you're here with me now<em>  
><em>But the words you say<em>  
><em>They always seem to fade out<em>  
><em>Since you been away<em>  
><em>I'm just a face in the crowd<em>  
><em>Someday, someday<em>  
><em>I know you're coming back down<em>  
><em>Someday, someday<em>  
><em>I know you're coming back down<em>  
><em>One day, one day<em>  
><em>I know you're coming back down<em>

**_Please Read and Review!_**


	4. Falling in Love

**Disclaimer:**** Really? If I owned Doctor Who or anything involving the character's, more of what I write would happen in the show. I don't own the lyrics to any of the songs I am using and I certainly don't own any of the characters. Except for Caitlyn and Sarah.**

_A/N: Well look-y here! I gave you two chapter in one day! I am spoiling you guys! Anyway. ?I know that my quotes and everything are probably off from the episodes but I did the best I could with my memory. R&R!_

_Prompt: Falling in Love_

_**Song: Unholy Confessions by Avenged Sevenfold**_

Chapter Four: Rock Bottom

_"I'll try!" she said as he walked away,  
><em>_Try not to lose you."  
><em>_Two vibrant hearts could change._

The Doctor groaned and his glare intensified at the roaring fire, casting a glow around the library. His thoughts focused on River. Always River.

"Stupid, brilliant, pretentious, smug, River Song." The Doctor whispered. "I am not in love with you. Everything you've done to make me care…" He gripped his hair tightly in frustration, fighting off the butterflies he got thinking of her.

**1****st**** Event**

Staring at the empty chair where River once sat, the Doctor gently rubbed his cheek. He could still feel the shape of her fist on her skin.

'She sacrificed herself,' he thought. 'To preserve a time that hasn't happened for me. It must be important and worth it.'

_Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
><em>_Unmasked fear.  
><em>_"I'll be here waiting" tested and secure._

_Nothing hurts my world,  
><em>_Just affects the ones around me.  
><em>_When sin's deep in my blood,  
><em>_You'll be the one to fall._

**2****nd**** Event**

Running toward the door, the Doctor felt the fear and wonder of meeting the mysterious Professor again.

Wrenching open the doors, the Doctor extended his hand at the approaching form. River missed his hand and plowed into him, her arms around his neck.

"River…"

_"I wish I could be the one,  
><em>_The one who won't care at all.  
><em>_But being the one on the stand,  
><em>_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
><em>_When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
><em>_I know it's hard to fall.  
><em>_Confided in me was your heart.  
><em>_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

**3****rd**** Event**

"Oh." The Doctor looked around worriedly, his mind turning.

"What 'oh', Doctor?" Amy asked suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Doctor…" River moved slightly forward. "You don't mean…" She looked around her.

"Yes. No. Maybe."

_Nothing will last in this life  
><em>_Our time is spent constructing,  
><em>_Now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.  
><em>_Constrict your hands around me,  
><em>_Squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
><em>_This air tastes dead inside me,  
><em>_Contribute to our plague.  
><em>_Break all your promises,_

**4****th**** Event**

"Never doubt me." River murmured guiding Amy off the transporter.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you!" The Doctor cried, turning slightly red and not meeting her eyes.

"Maybe when you're older." She teased.

_Tear down this steadfast wall,  
><em>_Restraints are useless here,  
><em>_Tasting salvation's near.  
><em>_  
>AH<em>

**5****th**** Event**

"All of your greatest enemies are here." River looked up from her scanner. "You need to leave because you can't fight them this time."

"Whatever is in the Pandorica is either being let out or something is going in."

_Nothing hurts my world,  
><em>_Just affects the ones around me  
><em>_When sin's deep in my blood,  
><em>_You'll be the one to fall._

**6****th**** Event**

"What, is that it?" River asked incredulously, causing the Doctor to turn towards her.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving back towards her, confusion filling him. "Did I forget something?"

"Oh, shut up." River grinned and reached up, pulling his head close to her and capturing his lips with hers.

Pleasure overtook the Doctor as he opened his mouth to let their tongues battle for control. Despite the ordeal with the Silence, the Doctor noted she still smelled of a tropical fruit blend and something uniquely _River._

The scent brought him back to reality and panic began to take over. When she pulled away, the Doctor watched her face fall as he mumbled about firsts and lasts.

_"I wish I could be the one,  
><em>_The one who won't care at all  
><em>_But being the one on the stand,  
><em>_I know the way to go, no one's guiding me.  
><em>_When time soaked with blood turns its back,  
><em>_I know it's hard to fall.  
><em>_Confided in me was your heart.  
><em>_I know it's hurting you, but it's killing me."_

The Doctor sighed and stood up from his chair, leaving the room.

"Who am I kidding?" he mumbled. "I love her."

_A/N 2: Yeah, it's definitely AU now but I will put things from the series in. Otherwise what fun is that?_

_**Please Read and Review!**_


	5. Fight Song

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything involving Doctor Who, the TARDIS, any of the lyrics I use or the ideas from the show. The only thing I own are the characters of Caitlyn, Richard, and Sarah, as well as the ideas for the plots of the one-shots.

**A/N**: Okay, this song is really heavy metal and I can understand most of you won't want to listen to it. The lyrics for this song are also kind of graphic so I can imagine you can skip over the lyrics for this chapter at least. It's your preference.

_Song: Genocide by Suicide Silence_

Chapter Five: Turn the Table, Turn your World

_We've been beating cheeks for the better part of our existence  
>Constantly spreading disease of our humanity<em>

_Rotting her … out_

Fire, cock, aim, reload, cock, fire, aim, fire…

River placed her gun down, staring angrily at the hologram in front of her. The Doctor, his happy, carefree smile stared back at her unblinkingly.

"Not much longer now."

_We've been fucking this whore  
>Mother Earth for awhile<br>She's a filthy bitch anyway  
>She's a filthy bitch anyway<em>

Looking at the man in front of her, his bow-tie and tweed… the man she was conditioned to kill. His bespoke psychopath.

With her gun raised, River approached the Doctor confidently, knowing precisely what she had to do. Once she was within arm's reach, her gun pressed harshly into his left heart, River swung around, firing in the crowd of clerics.

The shots went past their heads, grazing hair and clothes in warning.

_Rotting her from the inside_

_Penetrating deeper and deeper everyday_

_We are at our end_

_So let's continue to move forward and destroy ourselves_

River stops her assault, watching the clerics take cover in case she fired again. Turing back towards the Doctor, River lifted his hand and placed her gun in it before stepping back from him. River trying to ignore the feeling of his intense, disbelieving stare.

_Rotting her… out  
>Rotting her… out<em>

_Genocide of all humanity  
>Genocide of your reality<br>Genocide of all humanity  
>Genocide of your reality<em>

The Doctor reached out and grabbed River's hand, placing it palm up before placing the gun back into her hand, his hand keeping hold of her wrist. Looking up into the Doctor's eyes, River watched as the Doctor smiled broadly and pulled on her wrist.

River fell into his warm embrace happily, snuggling into his chest.

"Let's go home, River." The Doctor whispered into her ear. River nodded and the Doctor began walking backwards towards the TARDIS, never releasing his hold on her.

_Genocide_

_**A/N 2: Sorry this one is so short but I thought it would be best to keep it that way because of the lyrics. Thanks for reading! R&R.**_


	6. BreakingUp

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything involving Doctor Who, the TARDIS, any of the lyrics I use or the ideas from the show. The only thing I own are the characters of Caitlyn, Richard, and Sarah, as well as the ideas for the plots of the one-shots.

A/N: _**THIS CHAPTER SHOULDN'T BE READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT OF SUICIDE OR THE ATTEMPT THEREOF!**_ Okay, now that I have said that, I can get on with the note. You get to meet one of my other characters that I will introduce later into my other story, _Who are you? ,_ so it's a treat if you have read my other story.

_Song: Russian Roulette by Rihanna_

Chapter Six: Final Jump

_Take a breath, take it deep_  
>"<em>Calm yourself," he says to me<br>If you play, you play for keeps  
>Take the gun, and count to three<br>I'm sweating now, moving slowly  
>No time to think, my turn to go<em>

The wind whipped her long blonde hair around her face. The bitter cold nipped at Sarah's face as she approached the edge of the building. Feeling the tip of her shoe dip as it hit the edge of the building, Sarah pulled the blaster from the back of her belt, shivering as the cool air made contact with her feverish skin. The tears left a frozen trail on her face as they fell in a stream.

_And you can see my heart beating  
>You can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>I know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger_

Sarah quickly wiped her tears from her face before reaching into her pocket, fingering the envelope residing there. Taking a frozen breath, she pulled out the envelope and clutched it lightly in her left hand.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
>He says, "Close your eyes, sometimes it helps"<br>And then I get a scary thought  
>That he's here means he's never lost<em>

**30 minutes earlier**

"How could you!" Sarah shouted, backing away from the approaching figure. "You said you loved me! How could you just walk off to another woman? I was only gone a few days!"

"Just calm down!" Richard approached her, his voice pleading. "I can explain everything if you will just listen!"

"I'm sorry Richard, I can't do that. I'm through with it. With us." Sarah felt the tears sting her eyes. "I'm tired of you sneaking around, I'm tired of the lying, I'm… tired.

"It's over Richard." Sarah turned and fled, running across the bay towards the TARDIS located across the city. Using her extra physical strength and double respiratory-bypass system, Sarah found herself in front of the TARDIS. Laying her hand on the wooden door, it opened and allowed her to continue her run into the control room.

"Hey, where's the fire, sunshine?" Jack asked, getting up from one of the seats. Noting the tears sliding down her face, Jack immediately moved forward and caught her in a hug. "Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong? Where's Richard? I thought you were going to pick him up."

Sarah pulled out of the hug and stared off to the left, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Take care of them Jack, please, for me."

"Of course, I'll take care of you too if you tell me what's wrong. Is it Richard?" Jack squeezed her upper arms. Sarah turned back to him and looked him in the eye, her tears falling more freely.

"Tell them I love them, Jack, and I love you, too. I know you love Caitlyn so tell her. You are already my brother." Sarah moved to the left, towards River's gun-holster, quickly pulling out the weapon.

"What are you doing with my gun?" River asked, walking towards Sarah. Sarah didn't look up but walked towards the door as it opened for her again.

"Sarah, tell me what you are doing with my gun and where are you going?" River stood on top of the platform, her hands on her hips.

With one foot out the door, Sarah turned back to them."I'm sorry." With that, she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

_And you can see my heart beating  
>Oh, you can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger_

Sucking in a huge breath, Sarah shuffled forward, the balls of her feet over the edge.

_As my life flashes before my eyes  
>I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise<br>So many won't get the chance to say good-bye  
>But it's too late to think of the value of my life<em>

Feeling the wind in her hair caused Sarah to remember the days with her family. Asgard stood to the forefront of her mind. The picnic that her family went on, the perpetual twilight that surrounded them as they sat laughing. Rolling down the grassy hills with Caitlyn, playing tag with Jack, pushing the Doctor out of a tree, target practice with River…

_And you can see my heart beating  
>Oh, you can see it through my chest<br>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
>Know that I must pass this test<em>

Slowly, Sarah lifted the gun toward her temple. She tightened her grip when she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Sarah, no, please! Just let me ex-" Richard pleaded, his strong British accent cut through the wind and her cloudy mind.

"No!" she cut him off, angrily jerking her wrist away from his grip. "You have lied to me constantly for the past months! You broke my heart Richard! The one time I open up for a guy and it gets broken like this!"

She lifted the gun back to her right temple, her left foot sliding off the edge.

_You can see my heart beating  
>Oh, you can see it through my chest<br>I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving, no  
>Know that I must pass this test<br>So just pull the trigger_

Richard jerked her wrist, as she pulled the trigger. Sarah's body jerked as the blast grazes her head, sending her body careening to the left. Richard's grip slipped as Sarah's body fell.

Richard watched helplessly as Sarah fell out of reach off the twenty story building.

"NOOOO!"

_A/N: If you read it, thank you, I did try to warn you so don't complain. You can read and review and that will make me happy!_


End file.
